


Business hours are over

by Valmontgod



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, First Time, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mind Palace, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, arguing as foreplay, non-con mind reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmontgod/pseuds/Valmontgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Force Awakens. After years of being stationed together while Starkiller base is being built, Kylo Ren gets into the habit of reading Hux's mind. Kylo justifies his action as monitoring the performance of the First Order's youngest general until he sees something he didn't intend to and becomes obsessed with the general's fortress like mind. Warnings for 'Creeper Ren' and two horrible people not able to admit their mutual fascination with the other. Kylo POV (mostly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business hours are over

**Author's Note:**

> I am always that guy who jokes about writing fanfics but then never actually follows through so the fact that this exists and is SO LONG is insane. Do not read if non-con mind reading creeps you out.  
> Thanks for your time, hope you enjoy this Kylux trash fire~

***

  


Kylo Ren slipped easily into Hux’s mind, as he’d done hundreds of times before since they were first introduced.  
  
The pair was informed that they would be stationed together on the soon to be created Starkiller base which had made their initial meeting hostile. Hux had assumed he would be the sole commander of the base he had personally designed to take over the core of the desolate ice planet they stood on. Kylo had assumed wherever was to be his base of operations that he would clearly be in charge. The fact that they had been put at an equivalent yet adjacent rank where neither was able to fully trump the other was… awkward. They were both hot with anger as they stood side by side in the snow.  
  
Years had since passed. Almost three spent intermittently forced together with Kylo leaving on training and scouting missions but always returning for debriefing at Starkiller. He watched as the base grew and started to mature into the intimidating weapon they all hoped it would be.  
  
Kylo had to admit he began to find the consistency of Starkiller, and then even it’s haughty architect, quite calming.  
  
Hux was a constant. He was omnipresent with his speeches to the troopers and inspections of the base’s ever expanding systems. Kylo had never, in all his travels, come across a mind so organized, compartmentalized, so disciplined in keeping everything that was not necessary at a given moment tucked away and sorted for later. The man’s mind had sharp edges to it, a tangible structure that could not be ignored. It reminded Kylo most of a planet he’d seen once before. A lifetime ago when… but he’d seen the inside of a vault on the Banking Clan planet of Scipio. Smooth, black, polished, secure- that was Hux inside and out.  
  
From time to time, mostly when he was bored, Kylo liked to project himself into the dark expansive vault that was the surface of Hux’s mind- the conscious mind that Kylo could see without being detected. Instead of the usual jumbled mess of images and thoughts flung around in a common officer, a common soldier, here he entered a fully realized world with well established security protocols. Hux liked organization, rules, and those who stuck to them. Kylo’s projected self image, his black robes flowing behind him, glided through the space with ease as a few floors away Hux walked the halls on his way to a meeting. The front part was a waiting area, still polished and high ceilinged, where daily tasks- sometimes humanized by faces of various Finalizer crew members- sat waiting to be attended to. Currently next, sitting at the front of a row of black chairs was Lt. Mitaka, shuffling papers, his face even in Hux’s mind sweating and nervous. How sad to be seen that way by one's superior officer, Kylo thought. Once through the waiting area there was a clear, superplexi wall that completely separated the entranceway from the endless rows of chrome black drawers that made up Hux. In the center of the divider was Hux’s own mental projection, uniform smooth and stiff, sitting guard at a desk devoid of any clutter. There was a horizontal narrow slot in the wall at desk level for what Kylo assumed was passing information, even though he had never witnessed any emerging, and a small speaker for Hux’s avatar to click on and off to communicate beyond his thick glass barrier. The same as every time before that Kylo had snuck into Hux’s daytime mind, he was met with a condescending smirk from the Hux opposite him. It was a look Kylo secretly loved watching Hux lob at disappointing subordinates, the man was an artist of transmitting silent disapproval. One leather gloved finger reached down slowly to push the speaker button as it came to life with a short sting of feedback. Leaning down slightly, the guard stated dryly-  
  
_“Business hours are from 0600 until 2100. If you would like to make a request, an appointment is required ahead of time.”_  
  
Kylo chuckled under his breath, only Hux would have a snooty auto pilot version of himself guarding his most precious inner thoughts. He slipped effortlessly out of Hux, who was now on the other side of the base and none the wiser for the intrusion, Kylo always made sure of that. He enjoyed his dalliances in Hux, they amused him while reminding him just how tenacious the mind of the highest ranking General of the First Order really was. It was reassuring for their joint goals for the Order that they were equally committed. He was merely making sure Hux was firing on all cylinders with his intrusion. If the time ever came where he had to storm Hux’s mind for information, like the usual degenerates he interrogated, he knew he could force his way into that vaulted room, but it would be hard work. It would not be easy prying even the most trivial tidbit from Hux’s mind.

Darkness had fallen and Kylo Ren was meditating in his quarters when next he came across Hux. Kylo was engaged in his nightly sweep over the minds of the personnel of Starkiller base, looking for any disturbances. Not that he would necessarily act on one if he found it, he just liked knowing, hoarding information. The force user moved swiftly from mind to mind, mostly stray thoughts about how the day had went, aspirations, disappointments, wish for sleep, all the usual and the mundane. He could probe deeper into the soft, willing minds of the average First Order officer, but he had no desire to. And he never even gave a cursory scan to the legions of stormtroopers, they were not worth his time.  
  
Hux, a creature of habit naturally, had allowed himself one of his infrequent visits to the officer’s lounge for a brandy. The day must have been particularly productive to merit this treat. Kylo knew what came next- Hux would have exactly two drinks, no ice, as he looked out the expansive lounge windows at the sea of frozen tundra that was Starkiller, relishing the warming effects of the alcohol in his system. He would then leave, return to his quarters, which were in the same sector as Kylo’s but not particularly close by, and complete his evening ritual of undressing, preparing for sleep and starting the methodic shutdown of his meticulous mind. It was rare Hux even made it through his whole ‘power down’ sequence once he had decided to sleep before he was unconscious. Hux’s efficiency, even in rest, never relented. The man had a machine of a brain trained to obey precisely, no time was wasted on insomnia, there were data pads and reports to go over if it ever was the case. The alcohol in his system would only make the slip into unconsciousness faster Kylo had noted. On this occasion however, when Hux had began the walk back to his quarters, as relaxed as he ever became and his mind beginning the process of going off-line, he got a call on his com. Something about an issue in the new power generator sectors being worked on ten floors away. Hux’s aura, which had been hovering at a nice, rich dark amber, immediately shot bright red in agitation and annoyance as he rerouted himself to meet the team of technicians who were massacring his beautiful schematics.  
  
Kylo reached out from his room and felt the altercation begin.  
  
_No no this is all wrong what were you thinking? Of course these can’t handle the cycles, why wasn’t this flagged weeks ago? Where is your supervisor?_  
  
Kylo was thoroughly entertained by Hux’s suffering when, as the technicians began to defend their poor decisions to Hux in an attempt to escape reprimanding, the general just… stopped listening. Kylo almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hux never let his mind wander aimlessly. Even at the lounge drinking he had been slowly shuffling through plans for the next phase of expansion, his next address to his personnel. Hux’s mental shutdown sequence reignited with alarming speed and, like a reflex reaction he didn’t know he had, Kylo lept into Hux’s mind for the second time that day. He was there, in the black vault room... which was completely empty, no guard.  
  
_3, 2- closure aborted._  
  
The general’s mind went dark, then red lights, like ones from a backup generator slowly eased on, casting long red shadows over the rows and rows of closed drawers that were all Hux’s secrets. It was amazing, something Kylo had never witnessed before, it was a place somewhere between the conscious and the subconscious. A place where he could explore without detection as long as he was delicate. A sacred space he had never been able to creep into before. Unlike in sleep, where the mind in dream threw up random images and thoughts out of order, a surprisingly disappointing place to look in the knight’s experience, this was a rare opportunity to dive into the mind of a man who was constantly guarded. Without the Hux avatar guarding the entrance Kylo was past it with a single thought. He reached out with the projection of his gloved hand to touch one of the drawer handles when he stopped himself. No, he must be even more careful not to alert Hux to his presences here, if the other man had even the slightest hint that Ren was in his mind he’d have to remove himself immediately, and who knew when a chance like this might ever come again.  
  
His dark form slid gracefully through the tall rows, never so far as touching, just looking and ever so gently prodding with his mind to see if any of the drawers might fall open to him. The sectors were well defined-  
  
‘Technical Plans’  
_no-_  
‘First Order Secrets’  
_He knew them all-_  
‘Stormtrooper Recruitment Records’  
_No no he wanted no part of those-_  
  
Kylo focused momentarily on an area labeled ‘Family History’, but then turned away. That was a level of respect he would want anyone, especially knowing his own past, to steer clear of. He didn’t care to look at it. He was about to see if he could loosen anything from ‘Academy Training’ before he heard a sound. A sound like a clip of a muffled voice. As soon as it had come Kylo had detected its origin and was there, looking up at a wall labeled ‘Sexual Fantasies’. So this was where the general’s mind wandered when he was being bored to death by incompetence? Kylo didn’t let his focus waver a hair as he felt the blood begin to race in his real body, still seated on the floor of his quarters, legs crossed and stone still. This was a very unexpected development. He wanted to have secrets over Hux, know things the other man had no idea he’d seen, but this? Not being able to un know something like this might… not be productive in their future. But as Kylo hesitated the decision was made for him; a drawer glided open with no effort on his part. Once it was ajar, Kylo did not hesitate again and was upon it, peering down at the images a hazy, almost malfunctioning data screen inside revealed.  
  
Hux was in a briefing room on the Finalizer, the star field out the window revealing Starkiller in the far distance. The ginger haired man was in distress. Pressed up against a far wall, slid up it so his feet dangled, not able to reach the ground as he gasped, hands clawing at his neck. He was being choked… by the force. After a few moments of fighting for air desperately and not gaining it, the invisible clenching around his neck was eased and his feet allowed to meet the floor. Hux wheezed and sputtered as he sucked in all the air he could, his racing heart slowing slightly before he was being lifted again up the wall. That was when Kylo saw the hand of Hux’s tormentor come into frame, black gloved, black hair obscuring a face.  
  
“Don’t pretend I don’t know you enjoy this general.” Kylo heard his own distorted, vocoded voice taunt. His real pulse quickened at the shock of this vision but he swiftly clamped down on it, re centering his mind so he could continue on.  
  
“Yes,” the vision of Hux grated out before he was lifted again, higher this time, his desperation turning into a look of ecstasy as he grew faint, delirious.  
  
“Good, show me then,” the Ren that held him spoke.  
  
But no, it sounded wrong. Kylo’s mask was not on in this image. Why was this still the voice Hux was hearing? He scowled as he realised quickly, Hux had never heard his unmasked voice all these years. This was all the information he had to work with. Kylo heard the version of what Hux thought his laughing might sound like and that’s when he noticed that the general was completely hard in his jodhpurs.  
  
Kylo backed away from the images. Hux was aroused by this? He’d never had thought, but here it was. The knight went through the personal checklist he’d assembled over the years of things he knew the general enjoyed. Kylo chanted to himself and it focused him.  
  
_Hux likes order. Hux likes control. Hux likes uniforms in perfect condition. Hux likes power. Hux likes… Ren’s power._  
  
Maybe this did fit into his list after all.  
  
Another drawer slid open. Kylo rushed to it. Would he be- yes, he was in this one as well. Hux sat on the edge of the desk in his private office, again wearing his entire uniform as well as his First Order hat and gloves. Kneeling at his feet was Ren, hair falling in a curtain across his face only exposing the red, wet tongue of the knight licking long stripes up Hux’s gleaming black boots.  
  
_Hux likes control. Hux likes uniforms._  
  
“Mmmm… Ren.” The Hux in this vision moaned in appreciation as his perpetually red rimmed eyes gazed down. One very real bead of sweat trailed down Kylo’s face from his temple to his chin and then dripped loudly onto the floor in the silence of his quarters.  
  
_Concentrate, do not become distracted or this will be the last you get to see,_ he chided himself.  
  
More drawers opened. He went to the one where the most noise was coming from.  
  
Finally in this one Hux had at least opened up his tunic jacket revealing the dark grey undershirt beneath. Hat and gloves were discarded and he straddled Ren’s lap as they sat on the edge of a black sheeted bed. Hux’s bed? Perhaps. The man’s fingers ran through this Ren’s hair madly, clutching at him, sighing, holding him close as he spoke in his ear-  
  
“His most powerful weapon,” this Hux repeated over and over “and he gave you to me.”  
  
_Hux likes power._  
  
Those words made this scenario Kylo’s favorite by far. In this one his gloved hands rested on Hux’s hips possessively, keeping him close as the general writhed against him. But even as Hux went to kiss the man he was embracing so tightly, pale hands grabbing fistfuls of black hair, Ren’s face wasn’t really there. There was a profile of a nose of course, Kylo was very aware what part of his face was most prominent, and lips that met Hux’s, but no more.  
  
Kylo was surprised by how this bothered him. Hux had seen his face before… what… three times? Only twice maybe? He raked through his own mind. True, he never intentionally let anyone see his bare face if possible, except for his other Ren knights of course, but his stationing with Hux for so long had made it inevitable. The first time was after a meeting with the Supreme Leader. He often took his mask off to speak with his master. He had not however, been informed that Hux had been called into see the supreme leader right after his own audience. So when the ginger man had strode forward briskly, great coat waving behind him, Ren had come face to face with his co-commander in the doorway. Kylo never forgot the look of surprise on that face, like Hux had seen something horrifying up close before he was able to reset his features back to normal, and that had amused Ren to no end.  
  
The second time was while he had been practicing in one of the workout rooms on the Finalizer. He had his own personal training facilities on Starkiller of course, one’s Hux had been ordered to add to his base layout, what a meeting _that_ had been, but Ren had only just returned from the outer rim on a mission. Being forced to be stationary for days enclosed on his shuttle had led him to look for fresh distractions of a physical kind. He'd known someone might interrupt him as he kicked a floating droid holding a pad in only loose pants; face, feet and chest bare, but he'd never expected the door to hiss open to Hux. Kylo turned his bare torso slightly to face the intruding general and saw the surprise on his face again. This time a bit less of a recoil in terror and more flustered embarrassment before it was replaced by his normally placid gaze. Perhaps Hux had assumed that surely at least some part of Ren must be robotic, but he was met only with taut skin and a mass of disheveled black hair. Kylo had then caught Hux's eye, for what reason he wasn't entirely sure. An invitation to spare maybe? A dare? But Hux had swallowed loudly and excused himself with a curt ‘Ren’.  
  
_That… Yes that was it._  
Kylo thought, the last time Hux had seen his real face. No wonder the visions he saw here were not fully formed.  
  
He suddenly decided he should change that. As he looked back on the image of Hux, clinging to him and grinding in his lap deliciously, he realized that he would enjoy having Hux just like this in reality. He would find it pleasurable. He had always found Hux… intriguing, and apparently the other man had felt the same way, even though he buried it well. Now that he saw how lovely Hux might look spread out beneath him, murmuring possessively in his ear...  
  
As soon as Kylo had let his mind stray to such desires he'd lost his focus, and the traitorous thought-  
  
_I would enjoy doing this with Hux._  
  
-flitted away from him like a dead leaf in the wind down one of the dark halls never to be recovered.  
  
_Damn it!_ Kylo wanted to yell as he looked back longingly at the other open drawers he'd yet to enjoy, but he removed himself and came rushing back into his real body, endlessly disappointed that his lack of discipline had halted his exploration of Hux’s most private desires. Ren stood up quickly, ignoring the stiffness that had set into his joints and paced angrily over to where he had hung his garments for the evening. There were so many more things he could have seen! Hux had opened so willing before him under the right circumstance and this was the extent of his control? Pathetic! Ren tore his lightsaber from it’s hook and ignited it with a crackling roar. Lunging he took a broad stroke directly into the wall by his bed, leaving a smouldering, glowing gash where clean metal had been before. He quickly returned the red blade to it’s housing, but continued to breathe heavily in the now still air of his chamber, calming himself with steadying breaths. Letting frustrations out of the body with physical exertion was therapeutic, his outbursts were not a show of his lack of restraint, but no one understood the truth he saw. He would look on this mark above his bed from now on and remember his lack of mental strength and learn; become stronger from it.  
  
Ren froze in place as he felt Hux enter the hallway that went passed his quarters. The general had dismissed the snivelling technicians with a stern warning and left them to their bumbling as they had already kept him from his necessary rest long enough. Hux’s mind was ready for shut down and did not enjoy any changes to that schedule.  
  
It was only after Hux had exited the passageway that Kylo remembered, the shortest path from engineering to the base designer’s quarters did not pass by his door.

  


***

  


Kylo Ren had not tried to forget what he had seen in Hux’s mind. On the contrary, the very next day he slipped into the general’s mind as he paced the master control room, but was greeted by the same sight as always.  
  
_“Business hours are from 0600 until 2100. If you would like to make a request, an appointment is required ahead of time.”_  
  
_Hux likes rules. Hux likes being frustrating on purpose._  
  
It did not amuse him as it usually did. He was not clear of thought going about his tasks that day. Kylo fumed, because he knew beyond a doubt that Hux remembered what it felt like to have his mind forcibly entered. Because Kylo had tried it on him the very first day they had met. The odd humming in your ears it produced, the pit it dropped into your stomach. Kylo did this to almost everyone he met, it asserted his dominance and put fear into them when they felt the unease the presence of a dark side user brought. Only Hux had ever caught onto him immediately, and he had not been intimidated in the slightest.  
  
“I feel you in my mind Ren,” he’d sneered. “Do not think I will yield anything to you so easily.”  
  
Either Supreme Leader had told the general ahead of time, or he'd chosen the man as Ren’s partner because of this intuition specifically. It had impressed the force user, but became a great disadvantage to him going forward. Now instead of being able to pick and pull from the general’s brain unnoticed, all Kylo could do was face the sentinel of Hux behind his clear wall and back away mutely. If he even so much as laid a hand on Hux’s mental guard the man would know exactly what was happening and confront his co-commander, and that would be a useless waste of time to them both.  
  
The hours passed, night fell, Ren sat again to meditate and scan his domain. Operations ran smooth, no one called Hux’s com as he undressed in his rooms and set his mental shut down. Kylo’s mind hovered around Hux's unenthusiastically waiting for the usual countdown to sleep. How dull to go back to this after the events of yesterday.  
  
_8, 7, 6-_  
  
Then, to Kylo's disbelief, the numbers were arrested again. Hux rolled onto his back and rubbed at his neck, relieving some of the tension from the day that rested there. The man then slowly reached down into his regulation pajama pants, and grasped his dick loosely. Kylo clenched his fists where he sat in his room to remind himself not to get overly excited- again. Had Hux's unscheduled daydreaming from the cycle before brought this on? A dark smile settled over Kylo’s mouth, of course he'd seen Hux masturbate before, he knew every detail of the general’s basic routine. It was always in the shower, efficient strokes and no mess, that was Hux, never wasting more than a minute to weakness’ of the body.  
  
Hux palmed himself slowly as he let his unguarded, but still conscious, mind wander to a place where Ren could stay and watch once more undetected.  
  
_Be calm, your body is unmoving and your mind is clear._  
  
Kylo could do this as easily as breathing, but it was the fact that now he knew what Hux might bring up as fuel for his wank that set him on his guard.  
  
The scene unfolded.  
  
Hux was seated in the large leather chair in his private office, behind the same desk he had been sitting on when Kylo had seen himself licking the boots of the general the day before.  
  
_Surely Hux couldn’t get off just thinking of that?_ Kylo hoped as he waited for the fantasy to develop.  
  
There was the sound of the office door sliding open and then shut. Hux faced the intruder with indignation.  
  
“How dare you come here uninvited.” Hux seethed. Upon that outburst the heavy chair was pushed back against the wall with Hux still in it, the wind knocked out of him. The dark, hulking form of Lord Ren walked with heavy footsteps into view.  
  
_Yes,_ Kylo thought, _this is what I want to see._  
  
“I’m always welcome here general, your mind calls out to me all day long, should I ignore it?” The Ren’s leather clad hand stretched out toward Hux, keeping him sat in the chair while he drew closer. The fasteners on Hux’s uniform jacket began to click open, slowly from the top at his neck down to his belt, which was also undone by the invisible hands of Ren’s force manipulation. Hux’s arms and legs were leaden in the chair but he responded as if he wasn’t completely losing control of the situation.  
  
“You only see what you want Ren, not reality.” At that the vocoder laugher returned, emanating from behind a wall of unmoving thick, dark hair.  
  
“No general, I see only the truth. I’m here to give, not take.” The jacket pushed off Hux’s shoulders and lowered to the ground, Hux watching as it went along with his belt. Now the fun began. Ren stood directly in front of where Hux was sitting looking up at him as the invisible hands unbuttoned his trousers one slow click at a time while also pushing his undershirt up revealing his torso inch by inch. Kylo sensed that the real Hux had begun to mirror this same motion with his own hand, running up his stomach and chest. Seeing so much more of Hux revealed then the previous day made Kylo clench his fists tighter in his room. Hux’s chest was so pale and his physique lean, gaunt.  
_There isn’t an ounce of extra flesh on his body_ Kylo observed. His shoulders were not broad and his hips so narrow.  
  
_Hux likes efficiency. Hux likes his uniform angles sharp and slender._  
  
In Hux’s imagination he had given into his tormentor. He no longer resisted as his head fell back onto the plush chair, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Even in Hux’s own mind his face flushed red. It must be like that in real life even more so Kylo hoped, how he’d like to see it in the flesh.  
  
“How dare you,” Hux gasped, but there were no teeth behind it. The unreal hands Ren calmly generated teased him mercilessly, running over his skin and freeing his cock from his now open pants. The invisible force gave it all the attention it required to come to full hardness. Kylo’s mind pulled slightly back from the vision to focus more on Hux in bed. He tried to feel what Hux’s hand was doing to mimic what he wished the dark power Ren controlled was. Long strokes of the full shaft, then just the head and thumbing the pre come leaking at the slit. His other hand came back down to run along his inner thigh. Hux’s legs spread slightly wider as he was fully erect and pumping himself in earnest now, Kylo knew his time was almost up.  
  
Back to the scene in the general’s mind for his last look. Hux’s face tried to fight his arousal with disgust but Kylo found the combination extremely alluring. The general wanted to keep himself quiet but the amount of stimulation his body was being submitted to pulled moans from him. Ren was too powerful, all he could do was let it flow through him now to reach his completion. The force was everywhere, in hidden places on Hux’s body which took him to a new level of enjoyment. Kylo couldn't determine exactly where though. His neck? His ass maybe? The Ren in the scene just curved his still outstretched hand, never physically touching Hux. Kylo speculated but was unable to find the answer before the other man finished. The Hux in his chair before Ren came loudly and spectacularly painted his stomach with trails of come. The Hux in bed let out one, short, restrained groan as he came as well, not as hard but still quite satisfied. He hadn’t wanked like that in a very long time. Kylo sees his aura is a contented mahogany. Hux stretches a bit before going to the refresher to clean up, which is where Kylo leaves him for the night.

  


***

  


Kylo Ren had a plan for the next day. He was sick of being faceless and incorrectly voiced in the general’s visions. It got under his skin, like part of his triumph in being the star of Hux’s sexual fantasies was denied him. Kylo wanted all of it.  
  
Mask in place, he strode the corridors to Hux’s office. He’d waited, checking in throughout the day to see when Hux would retire to his desk for an afternoon of progress analysis and data examination. Kylo arrived and presed the com that would alert the general to the fact that it was indeed the dark force user on a surprise visit. The door opened after a seconds pause and Kylo stepped inside to see Hux standing up to greet him behind his desk with apprehension. Hux’s office was sparse, few items on his desk and the built-in wall shelf to the far side of the room, but the few details there screamed to who they clearly belonged. A small collection of awards and medals on display in a clear case, a scale model of the Finalizer and the newest issue TIE fighter rested on short stands. His parade uniform hat sat squarely at the top right corner of his gleaming black polished desktop, it's inlaid data screens glowing faintly with reports. Two First Order insignia wall hangings in dark red flanked the large window behind him. The leather chair Ren had been recently reminded existed sat in the corner.  
  
“Ren, what is it you need to discuss with me? This is rather unusual-” but before Hux could finish the knight reached up and began to remove his mask. Hux’s eyes widen as he became flustered with confusion. He had obviously been deep in his work and was caught very unaware, always Kylo’s goal. The dark force user wiped the smirk from his face before he lifted the helmet off and held it at his side, standing to his full height and looking Hux dead in the eye. He held statue still, letting the other man finally get a good long look at his features.  
  
“General, I wanted to speak with you in private. I have… sensed some disturbances in the technical core division.” Hux gave the slightest flinch and kept his brow deeply furrowed, as if hearing Kylo Ren’s smooth unfiltered voice disturbed him.  
  
_Perfect pretext,_ Kylo thought, _keep the information mysterious, keep Hux off guard._  
  
The general had no words for what was happening and continued his confused scowling. Ren, in person, revealed- technical disturbances? None of these pieces fit together. Hux’s mind turned, tried all variations to find some configuration of this information that worked.  
  
“Oh,” he finally said after a long pause, but his face began to relax as if he’d generated a believable scenario for why Ren was here and what he meant by this performance.  
  
“I see, it has devolved to the point where you... feel it. Well that is unfortunate.” Hux turned to stare out his window, the daylight fading over the icy mountains. Hux wasn’t dismissing Ren’s observances through the force like he thought he might, the man had made it clear in the past he did not want any ‘mysticism’ explained to him. Did the general trust that Ren was presenting him with undeniable facts? That real, tangible concerns had assaulted the force user out of the ether until he could no longer ignore them? Maybe Kylo should present the general with the results of his daily scans of the base more often.  
  
_Hux like information. Hux likes technology._  
  
“Yes, I have been having some troubles with the newest of the power regulation terminals.” Hux continued to explain.  
  
Ren stepped forward, closer to the desk and Hux so he could see the faint reflection of the man in the window.  
  
“I think a new supervisor is required, but finding the right candidate when I had thought I already assembled the best team has been disheartening. All delays are unacceptable.”  
  
The general was always clear and terse in his dealings, no one ever resolved a situation by denying its existence, but for him to be so forthcoming to Ren with his concerns now made him wonder. If he reached out first, gave Hux some of his precious information freely when he knew the man would never lower himself to asking, could they achieve more? Build and conquer faster? Kylo utterly dismissed Hux as any kind of warrior and hence felt he would always be a burden on his achievements, but the generals reaction made him deviate from his planned script.  
  
“Would you like me to help… persuade anyone to perform better?” Kylo offered. The threat was clear and Hux turned to face him again. This was Ren offering?  
  
“I..” Hux began. His aura was reading hot, but with no agitation in sight. “That will not be necessary.” Hux moved away from the window and around his desk, the closest he’d been to the black clad knight the entire time.  
  
“I appreciate your attention to this Ren. The continued advancement of the Order in this regard in crucial.” Hux looked so determined in that moment, he showed it by clenching his fist in an assuring, crushing gesture. He leaned towards Ren at a slight angle, like getting the words out even in the isolation of his private office was giving away too much.  
  
“I never like to admit to something as unhelpful as worry, but the fact that you felt it...” they locked eyes, Hux couldn’t help but study the new face willingly revealed before him with his tired, red tinged eyes.  
  
“It’s intolerable, but my commitment to the excellence of this base will prevail.” Silence fell again as Kylo refused to look away from Hux. The knight hadn’t paired the fact that Hux had hardly ever seen his true face with the fact that he had almost never looked at Hux with his own eyes. He tracked his movements, he spoke with him while masked, he watched Order speeches on screens while in private unmasked, but the fact that his dark eyes were now on Hux unobstructed was suddenly overwhelming. Kylo found he didn’t dislike it.  
  
Hux broke away first, his pale face pinking the slightest amount and his hair seeming brighter red than ever as he went to sit back at his desk. Now safely with a barrier between them he could look back at Ren across from him and calmly say-  
  
“Thank you Ren. Is that all?”  
  
Ren nodded and turned to leave, boots heavy meeting the floor as he went. Right before he hit the sensor to the door he turned and gave Hux a last look at his face. Keeping himself upright and symmetrical, extending his already long neck in a way he thought would be most pleasing he said the words he wanted most to echo through Hux’s mind.  
  
“Yes general.” Then he was gone.

  
  


***

  


Kylo Ren checked in with Hux multiple times a day now, more than ever before trying to catch him in any stray lurid thoughts. He never did while the man was on duty, and was still met with the daily-  
  
_“Business hours are from 0600 until 2100. If you would like to make a request, an appointment is required ahead of time.”_  
  
But it had gone back to amusing him now that Hux had amped up his nighttime wanking schedule. Kylo was treated to different scenes almost every night of Hux and himself engaged in amorous activities. Gaining access to the sweet space where Kylo could slip into Hux’s glorious black mental vault was growing easier. He could watch the images Hux brought up to pleasure himself or look into some of the other drawers. Kylo’s curiosity was insatiable, he wanted all the variations, to see all the ways Hux had envisioned them together. If Hux was jerking himself off to one he’d seen before, he only had to gently dip inside to find fresh visions. Hux could be picturing Ren, all in black, sucking him off while Kylo could relive a few weeks priors choice.  
  
Which he did.  
  
He enjoyed the blow job one well enough, it was simple and got it done for Hux quickly, but reliving that first night after his visit to Hux’s office was his favorite.  
  
The effects of Kylo’s trip had been even better than expected. That night Hux had paced his room a bit before disrobing. He'd taken his sleep wear out of its drawer only to re fold and put it back. Kylo felt the momentary conflict before Hux made the extra effort to carefully remove his clothing entirely and lay naked on top of his regulation sheets. He paused, like he was arguing with himself not to do this but lost. Kylo focused hard, reaching out his mind desperately trying to see instead of just knowing that Hux’s pale body was spread out for him. The man was tall, he wanted to see the tendons flexing under that skin. Kylo wanted to stand there and silently watch how the general’s nipples must be hardening in the cool air, how all the hair on his body must be red. He caged his frustrations when he peered back into Hux’s mind instead of getting wrapped up in the physical. Kylo felt waves of satisfaction wash over him as the general began to think about Ren’s face, the new player in his mental repertoire. The tiny dark marks decorating it, the length of it, his jawline. The nose he remembered well enough but that mouth. Hux licked his own lips when he thought of it. He hadn’t given Ren’s mouth the credit it deserved, those lips, he wanted them on him. Kylo watched smugly as they were back in Hux’s office, he about to leave again when Hux practically threw himself on the Ren he envisioned now, unmasked and young. Hux dove his hands into the waves of that dark hair and pressed himself against him while they were still fully clothed. He looked into Ren’s dark eyes, how could he have missed those?  
  
“Ren,” he breathed and now the knight in his mind responded correctly.  
  
“Yes general.” It was his voice, the one heard only by his master... until Hux.  
  
“How? How can you be so powerful and look like this?” Hux asked as his hands pulled Ren’s face close and he pressed their foreheads together, the general’s lips brushing against the skin of his cheek. “I hate it.”  
  
“If it displeases you I’ll remove it,” the Ren responded calmly.  
  
“No!” and Hux kissed him hard then. The Ren grabbed Hux back and spun them around so Hux was pushed back against the office wall, Ren’s large gloved hands on his lower back and thigh pressing between Hux’s legs. Hux let out a quiet moan in his room as he thought about Ren keeping him in place with his overpowering strength as he kissed him deeply and made him fully aroused with just the rhythmic thrusting of his thigh. Hux was taking his time with this scenario and stroked his own cock evenly, until he imagined Ren moving his lips to his neck and sucking there. The general envisioned just that mouth again, wide, red plush lips on his skin, and he moved his hand in real life to caress his neck. It was a disappointing approximation of Ren’s wet, hot mouth, but it got him closer. Hux used the fact that he wasn't restricted by his regulation sleepwear to run his free hand over places Kylo had not seen it go before. He fingered a nipple for a bit, rubbing it in circles with increasing pressure before skirting down to the outer edge of his thigh, bending it slightly at the knee so he could run his fingers over where his thigh ended and ass began. They strayed closer and closer towards the center, towards a place Kylo very much wanted to see if he would ever bring into the equation. The Ren in Hux’s fantasy reached around and grabbed both cheeks of the red head’s behind greedily, lifting him up a bit so he could grind into Hux’s erection at an optimum angle, the man almost riding his leather ribbed thigh.  
  
“You're mine Ren, mine,” Hux said before Ren kissed him again, tongue plunging into his expecting mouth.  
  
At this Hux came loudly, even in reality groaning heavily as he bit his lip in an attempt to stifle it from echoing around his metal walled quarters.  
  
_Yes,_ Kylo thought as he left Hux to slow his heavy breathing and clean up, _that office visit had been an excellent use of his time._  
  
Kylo stood and padded around his own room in bare feet, newly generated energy rushing around him, his skin hot. Hux wanted him, wanted to let go for a brief moment of his over scheduled day and only the dark power of Ren was strong enough to take control and give him that release. And Kylo wanted to give it to him, now that he knew. He could have rushed to the general's quarters dozens of times over the past weeks after watching his mental stand in give Hux what he needed, but instead he threw on a heavy black hooded robe and hurried to his private training room for a physical release of his own.  
  
Hux slept. Kylo trained.

  
  


***

  


Time passed, the situation with the power regulation was cleared up by the addition of the stern colonel Datoo overseeing the team. The problem was resolved, the schedule was back on track, therefore Hux had the luxury to continue his nocturnal indulgences.  
  
More drawers opened to Kylo and they always got better the deeper he went. The more productive Hux was, the more routine his pre bed jerk off became. It led Kylo to finally get more of what he now understood he was missing- skin.  
  
_Hux likes uniforms. Hux likes secrets._  
  
Kylo had strained so hard to get a clear image of what Hux’s pale body looked like in his dark bed, but it was never solid enough for him. He stared at Hux in meetings now, from behind his helmet where no one would know but him. The tiny sliver of neck between Hux's uniform collar and his ear became his new obsession. It was real, in the room with him where he could hear the man's pulse and see his blood pumping in his carotid artery. He counted every freckle like a madman to pass the time while other officers spoke.  
  
Maybe it was because Hux was so thin, his flared hip trousers near doubling his width. Maybe he was somewhere in his mind subconscious about his slimness, but Kylo didn’t have the patience for that. He wanted Hux’s body on display for him, at his mercy, and he was finally starting to get little bits of it out of that vault.  
  
Kylo almost lost his control again, the only other time since that first lack of focus, when he looked at the screen in the drawer he had just seen open. The wall of cabinets was towering in its height, but Kylo could always get to where he needed to see inside. The bottom rows however, towards the back where the vault grew darkest were the stubborn ones that rarely opened, so when one did, that spot became Kylo’s top priority. This would be a good night, he could tell.  
  
In this new drawer Hux was bent over the desk in his office, arms tied behind his back with black cord and eyes shut tight. Unlike all of Hux’s fantasies until now, here Kylo was rewarded with its opposite- Hux was naked all but for his Order uniform hat and boots. Ren was still fully clothed as always, something which was growing more and more insulting to him, but this was a great step forward.  
  
_Hux likes uniforms. Hux likes Ren’s power._  
  
Hux’s bare flesh was pressed to the polished desk top as Ren came up behind him and with a flick of his wrist spread the generals legs wider with his invisible power. Hux gasped loudly and drew his brow tight.  
  
“Yes general,” said the Ren in his natural voice, obviously pleased. “How I do appreciate when you are honest with what you want from me.” A chuckle, then a ripple of pressure was sent down Hux’s spine, flowing through his parted legs and over his exposed cock. It hung heavy against the desk as the invisible servants of Ren’s power manifested to caress all along the restrained mans buttocks and thighs. Sensations were everywhere and distracted from Ren stepping closer-  
  
_Yes yes finally,_ Kylo projected almost too loudly towards Hux.  
  
-and with his gloved hands spreading Hux wide, revealing the last part of him Kylo had yet to have.  
  
“Relax general, yield to me.” the Ren said as he ran his thumbs over what Kylo knew must be such soft flesh. In reality Kylo bit the inside of his cheek hard, large hands clamped over his kneecaps where he sat. He felt the energy thrumming around him as he chanted to himself.  
  
_You are a silent observer, calm, watch, do not act._  
  
Back inside the drawer in the vault Hux struggled against his arm restraints, not to be free, but to distract from where Ren was touching him.  
  
“Ren,” he ground out through clenched teeth. But the knight was already running a now slicked thumb over Hux’s entrance. He did not press inside but continued over it, rubbing lightly before moving his fingers down slowly over the prominent vein at the center of his taint and crooking a finger against his sack, massaging it slightly before traveling back up. Ren's gloved fingers were dripping now, mysteriously slickened for the task of preparing him for more. Ren pressed a flat palm against one cheek, pressing it wide so all of his fingers could have their turn at teasing Hux’s hole. The skin between the generals parted cheeks was glistening now, ready to be taken, his tight pucker relaxing slightly, giving invitation.  
  
_This is it._ Kylo thought. Penetrating Hux bent over for him like this would be incomparable. He was so exposed, so vulnerable beneath him.  
  
Then the Ren that had just played with Hux’s ass so nicely stepped back, hands removed.  
  
_What! No that’s not right-_  
Kylo’s thoughts burst out in angry confusion. But it was true, Hux’s fantasy was going elsewhere and all he could do was sit on his floor, watching impotently. The outer wall of his quarters vibrated slightly as Kylo ground his teeth.  
  
“Are you ready general?” Hux’s imagined Ren asked.  
  
“Yes,” he sighed, nodding slightly along with it. From beyond the peripheral vision of Kylo's eyes an implement hovered into view. It was long, smooth and clear, also dripping with the same lubricant as Ren's hand had been.  
  
_Hux likes not to be touched._  
  
Now only using his power, Ren spread Hux’s ass wide, revealing his slicked hole and bringing the tip of the clear tapered shaft against it. His pucker relaxed and it slid in beautiful. The tool was stiff but still had a pliant give to it and it glided in all the way until the flared end rested snugly at Hux's entrance. The transparency of it was surprising to Kylo, and it reignited his interest after his body was once again replaced in the sexual equation by his force manipulation. He could see Hux’s walls clench around it, now that his hands were substituted the view was unobstructed. The Ren began to slide the tool in and out of the man then, taking it from almost all the way out to then fully sheathed, the wet noises it made as it did so filling his ears. Hux pressed his forehead hard to the table as he groaned and pushed his slim hips back to meet the thrusts, back arching with the effort. It had become quite the show for Kylo. Hux was powerless to stop the motion of the shaft within him, sliding with increasing speed as Ren saw fit to fuck him with it as he wanted. The knight was clearly concentrating all his energy on pleasuring Hux and it was successfully driving the man to moan. Teeth bare on his desk as hundreds of unseen fingers were having their way with him all over his body as the merciless rod angled slightly down to hit that spot. The small gland deep inside him was being stimulated now and Hux let out a short cry every time to let Ren know he had hit it right.  
  
“More,” he panted heavily, writhing to get some friction on his cock that was now standing to attention against the desk, leaking pre come. The implement in Hux then began to change, widen in girth slowly while still fucking Hux, answering his request for more. Kylo could see it stretch, its crystal clearness revealing just how much it was filling the other man and he was fascinated.  
  
A few more strong thrusts with this enhanced implement was all it took for Hux to climax, the clear shaft buried deep as his hole clenched around it, holding it fast in place as his cock shot out its load which dripped down the side of his desk. Quickly, Ren untied Hux’s arms with his invisible servants and pulled him to almost standing, the rod still inside him. The black knight grasped his shoulders tightly and held him close from behind, his mouth at the just used man's neck. Hux’s breathing slowed as Ren clutched him.  
  
“Hux,” the Ren said, and it was the first time Kylo had seen his avatar say the general's name to him, softly, an intimate gesture.  
  
Kylo had wanted his own body sunk into Hux’s willing flesh, but this would do for now. There were still more drawers to unlock.

 

***

  


Kylo Ren marched down the ramp of his shuttle onto the expansive docking bay of the Finalizer and was greeted by an incensed General.  
  
“Ren,” the man spat out in barely contained rage.  
  
“I will give my full report to you in due time general,” Kylo said back in his augmented voice. He had no interest in having the coming argument here in full view of his disembarking troops, but Hux had other ideas.  
  
“No- you explain to me NOW how you lost half a unit on this.” Hux was livid, his eyes redder than usual. He had clearly been on the bridge listening first hand as reports came in. He did not break for an answer and continued as the last troopers exited the black winged shuttle.  
  
_Hux likes efficiency. Hux likes consolidated resources._  
  
“Explain to me,” he repeated, “explain how someone with your talents could lose so many men on this?”  
  
Kylo shouldn't have even been on this mission, it was beneath him. There had been a delivery disruption of the raw materials needed by Sonn-Blas corporation which made armor and weapons, illegally, for the First Order stormtroopers. Instead of coming clean as intergalactic arms dealers the skittish board members of both groups insisted that the Order send its most secure team in secret to investigate. For appearances Lord Ren lead a full unit of troopers, but he had highly doubted it would be anything more than a ragtag band of former Hutt subjugates they faced. Perhaps he had been distracted, wondering if Hux would still think about him at night when he wasn’t there to watch. Or maybe he had been purposely spiteful about being made babysitter on a mission any low level commander could have overseen. Either way, a much heavier armed than had ever been reported squad of the Guavian Death Gang had been the culprit of the goods hijacking. The red masked security soldiers were faster and more savage than anyone at the Order had realized, their enhanced and modified bodies taking more fire power to subdue. By the time the unit leader saw how badly things were going and Ren had personally intervened, half the troopers had already been lost. Standing unharmed in a gangway littered with the bodies of white troopers and red leather clad gang soldiers Kylo had sliced open one of the circular red helmets to see what was underneath. Intel for next time. Where a face had once been there was a tangle of wires and tubes with red liquid pumping into neck veins.  
  
_What a fascinating replacement of humanity with technology,_ Kylo thought. _If only the Order could try some of these applications in the future with an advanced trooper program._  
  
He had been successful, but it was not the stealth and clean operation it was supposed to be.  
  
“Our supply line has been resecured, general. If you are not happy with the outcome you can take it up with the supreme leader.” Kylo was done with this conversation, he would not explain his decisions in battle to Hux of all people. Hux turned to glare as Ren stomped away, his anger had not been assuaged and he barked one last comment to show it.  
  
“How are you so completely inept!?” Kylo froze in place. Any Stormtroopers left in hearing range quickly moved out of it as Ren slowly turned and walked back so he was chest to chest with Hux, standing to his full height over him in his tall boots and protruding helmet. Hux did not shrink back from this intimidation, he had seen it all before. The snarl in the general’s lip began to twitch slightly as his eyes burned into the expressionless mask in front of him.  
  
_Fine,_ Kylo thought, _how about a real taste then._  
  
Tendrils of pressure began to lick up the general’s throat, just an edge of contact to show Hux what Kylo was willing to do. The knight had never assaulted Hux with his power, but the man had seen it. Seen the damage done to a weak prisoner rushed to med bay, seen insubordination punished with an easy gesture of Ren’s hand in a meeting. He’d thrown a man right past Hux’s face once when orders of the supreme leader had been questioned. The general had merely stood straight, run a hand over a stray red hair the momentum of the thrust had knocked loose and looked very pleased, like justice had been swiftly served.  
  
Perhaps it was part of why Hux thought of feeling that dark energy in his fantasies so often, because he knew what it could do but not known it’s touch. Well fine, here it was, but being out in the open had never been part of the scene.  
  
“You’d never,” Hux said quietly from the back of his throat, eyes opening wider.  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” Kylo responded, but he knew it was true, he wouldn’t. Undermining Hux was not what the Order needed to thrive, even though he relished the thought of having the general under the control of his powers like he’d watched the man enjoy so many times.  
  
The pressure was gone almost as soon as it had started and Ren rushed out of the bay leaving Hux behind in his rage.

Kylo disrobed and laid down on the floor of his quarters aboard the Finalizer to think that night. In his loose training pants he felt across the ship and saw that he and Hux had both stayed on board that night which annoyed him. Hux didn’t deserve to enjoy thinking about his powers after that exchange earlier and Kylo didn’t want to watch it. He had been away only a few days and he could already see how badly it had been affecting his focus. A visit to Hux’s mind vault once and awhile was one thing, but he’d been going much too often. If his master knew how much time he’d been wasting on the general he’d be deeply disappointed in his pupil. The knight tried to clear his mind, to think of anything else, like his proposal for a solo reconnaissance trip to Rakata prime. Then he drifted back to those red Guavian guards and their extensive body modifications. Was it all willing replacement? Or did they go looking for the wounded and near death, men who would trade allegiance for the new lease on life? It was an interesting prospect, but the cost analysis would need looking into. Cost of parts per trooper per recuperation time then field testing to- it was a Hux problem. Kylo grimaced as the thoughts of those red clad fighters dead beneath him turned back to the red haired general alive across the ship. He let his mind reach out, maybe the general was berating himself over their last interaction in a conference room somewhere.  
  
Sorry, however, was not in Hux’s vocabulary. Hux was sat in his office but Kylo felt how he was muddled, unfocused as he hunched over the data screens. The vault was open and Kylo entered, floors and walls still so clean and sterile like he’d left them. It was regular hours, yet Hux’s sentinel was absent. Kylo pushed past the wall, flowed and followed his senses to where he felt a shuffling disturbance. Back, back deep in the area labeled ‘Stormtrooper Recruitment Records’ the Hux avatar flailed, opening drawer after drawer until he was surrounded by information screens. His hair was breaking free in strands and his face was flushed as he worked.  
  
“If we could find a new supplier for the thigh plate joiners…” the Hux mumbled in a frenzy.  
  
_Good,_ Kylo thought as he stood cross armed in the hall watching. Hux should be working on finding better alternatives for their armour designs. Higher functionality and no longer depending on outer rim smugglers of varying dependability was a worthwhile goal. He watched for a long time listening to Hux’s ramblings on alloy mixes and radiation reflection levels. Kylo had never actually known the auxiliary power cells were in the lower right leg of a trooper’s armor.  
  
_Interesting,_ he nodded, but as he’d been listening he’d unknowingly floated closer to Hux in the high ceilinged hallway. The Hux turned to a drawer to check a formula when he finally noticed Ren in front of him, watching.  
  
“You!” he looked up and shouted. Kylo sat up swiftly on the floor of his room, ready to flee but knowing Hux would feel it. The mental avatar continued.  
  
“Of course you’d be here, uninvited, watching. Does this please you then?” Hux was passed the rows and at him in a blink. He did not touch Ren but demanded an answer with his eyes. It didn’t seem quite right to Kylo though. This Hux should be… surprised to see Ren’s intrusion, he’d never been caught before, but he wasn’t. He was an anticipated tormentor.  
  
“No,” Kylo urged his mental projection into Hux to say, hoping it sounded as Hux expected.  
  
“Why do you always come to distract me?” Hux spat. “You never help, you just stand and pass judgement while I alone make breakthroughs for the Order!”  
  
Now Kylo was angry again.  
  
“You alone?” he snarled back. “I am the force pushing you to achieve. I am always having to halt my own plans and help you!”  
  
Kylo then crossed a line he had yet to- he reached out and grabbed the avatar's arm and pulled him down the dark polished hallway back towards the front. When he did Kylo felt the walls of the vault rumbling, it was becoming an unstable place but Kylo could feel Hux still sat in his office, hands clenched around his head as he tried to focus on stormtroopers and not _damned Kylo Ren._ But Ren had been in his thoughts enough recently that he did not see this as an abnormal event, just another incident like the ones he had unintentionally succumbed to in his bedroom. For Kylo though this was a first, he had a mental partner he could interact with now instead of just watching and it gave him dark joy. Ren’s persona slammed Hux into the ‘Sexual Fantasy’ wall he’d just forcibly dragged him to and he bounced off it and to the floor.  
  
“I am going to give you,” he stalked over and bent down into Hux’s face, “as I always am giving to you.” Kylo waved his hand and dozens of drawers opened to him. “The release you need to become functional again.”  
  
Hux looked up at the drawers opening nervously as Ren quickly examined the insides of them, going from screen to screen clearly looking for a specific one. Hux stood slowly and spoke with less anger and more concern.  
  
“It’s your fault we lost a necessary supplier.”  
  
“It was a weak spot that needed seeing so it could be corrected,” Kylo looked back as he responded. “You were never in any danger.” Kylo found the scene he was looking for. It was one he’d never gotten a chance to thoroughly examine before, but he knew it was there.  
“You drive yourself to distraction and dysfunction general, when all you need to do is ask.”  
  
“Never,” Hux insisted even as he watched Ren lean in and rip the drawer from the wall, the socket it left behind crackling with electricity. The real Hux in his office got up, hands still at his head and rummaged in a draw in the wall shelf, pulling out a small bottle of medication for his infrequent tension headaches.  
  
Kylo made his projection turn to face Hux’s. He crept slowly towards him, dragging the broken drawer behind him, corners scratching the polished floor and leaving deep marks. Hux retreated away from the menacing Ren he thought was his own creation until he bumped up against the front desk he always sat at to turn errant thoughts away with his speaker.  
  
_“Business hours are from 0600 until 2100.”_  
  
_Business hours are over, Ren answered._  
  
Kylo pressed against the Hux until he was pushed so far that he was sitting on the desk’s edge, thighs spread and Ren in between them. A black clad arm, palm flat to the desk trapped him on one side as the force user brought the heavy drawer up then slammed it down on the other side of the desk so Hux could see it. He flinched at the crash and averted his eyes but the steel gaze of Ren down on him made him look back to it. The screen was cracked and the vision was not playing correctly, skipping forward and backward in time, but it was still clear enough.  
  
“Not that one Ren,” Hux blushed as he looked away. “Not when I have so much to do.”  
  
“You are done,” Kylo insisted. “If you didn’t want this, it wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Ren,” the embarrassed Hux said quietly, “I need to be in control.”  
  
“You need to stop.” Kylo insisted, hoping the words he chose would feel right to Hux and allow them to continue. He thought back to a previous encounter. “Yield to me.”  
  
Hux sighed and slid off the desk pressing fully into Ren who let him down and stood to the side. The armless chair that belonged to the desk had been pushed away, so Hux reached for it, maneuvering it behind Ren so he could sit. The knight did so and Hux circled around to stand in front of him. He looked away before lowering himself down to lay across Ren’s lap. Kylo made his avatar smile, he wouldn’t have to witness this, he would get to execute it.  
  
Hux closed his eyes and Kylo put his hand down over his jacket clad back in a reassuring manner. Hux would get to keep most of his precious clothes on, Kylo’s rage had diminished greatly once Hux had blushed for him. His hand trailed down his spine, past his belt and under the bottom edge of his jacket, lifting it up and giving him access to the waist of the general’s pants. He crooked a finger in the band and pulled firmly, mental Hux’s trousers not fighting him or needing to be undone to come down smoothly, revealing the flesh of his backside. Kylo knew what was expected of him as he ran his gloved hand over Hux’s behind. He’d chosen the drawer out of anger, he wanted to humiliate Hux for earlier. Sound continued to pour from where it sat on the desktop, the sound of Ren spanking Hux over his knee. It would be the soundtrack to this encounter.  
  
There were other ways he’d prefer to have the general, but then he threw his mind back to that afternoon, how the man had called him ‘inept’. Kylo sent his avatar’s hand down hard.  
  
_Slap._  
  
It echoed in the vault, Kylo let the sound die before he laid down another, then another, setting his pace. Hux’s ass was so thin there was hardly enough to spank, but Kylo knew he could make it as red as the general’s face.  
  
_Slap._  
  
“You know I do this for no one but you,” Kylo began, it wasn’t really a question but a statement.  
  
_Slap._  
  
“Yes,” Hux responded after the next strike.  
  
“No one else is worthy of my power,” the force user continued, adding in words that were not in the scene Hux had originally generated.  
  
_Slap_  
  
“Yes, it's mine,” Hux growled, leaning into it now.  
  
“Even though you push me,” Kylo hoped to hear Hux’s rebuttal to this.  
  
_Slap_  
  
“Nothing,” the general’s voice was softening in enjoyment now.  
  
_Slap_  
  
“Nothing of value is ever given.”  
  
_Slap_  
  
“It is taken,” Hux finished as Ren hit him again and again.  
  
Kylo’s arm would have begun to tire if they had been in his actual room, but they weren’t and his stamina was unending. He abused Hux’s behind until the other man’s cries crested to a peak.  
  
The general’s answer had pleased him as much as the rest of it had, but the vault fantasy never went past the climax so Kylo improvised. He pulled Hux’s black pants back up into place and repositioned his jacket. He reached down to where Hux had grabbed on tight to the legs of the chair and lifted him to sit front facing in his lap. Kylo looked at the Hux sentinel resting on him and ran his hand over the tousled hair, pushing it back into place. Face flushed and eyes half lidded, this Hux which he had never seen do anything but smirk at him made him want to continue. Limp limbs obeyed as Kylo put them around his neck to hold onto him, mental projection to mental creation.  
  
“Look how calm you are now,” Kylo began, “Tell me you enjoyed it.”  
  
“I enjoyed it Ren,” Hux stated dead eyed.  
  
“Tell me,” Kylo thought, as he knew the painkillers in Hux were beginning to kick in and dull his inhibitions. “How often you think about me.”  
  
“You haunt me,” Hux said, face coming alive with pain as he did. “It was mere curiosity before, I wanted to see how far your powers could go, but then,” he trailed off. Hux moved his right hand to press his fore and middle finger to Ren's temple.  
  
“Thinking about how disfigured and old you must be kept me balanced-”  
  
“Tell me you want me.” Kylo interrupted.  
  
“I have you. He gave you to me for safekeeping.” Hux nodded a little and let his whole hand press to Ren’s face then. “You are my test, my trial, my reward,” Hux trailed off.  
  
“What if-” Kylo re thought his words for where he was still spying. “What if Ren came to your room right now?” Hux shook his head slowly as if he was becoming tired.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why?” Kylo asked a bit too quickly.  
  
“I don't trust you.” Hux removed the arm still around Ren’s neck. Kylo understood, it was why he was here skulking around Hux’s mind in the first place.  
  
“You shouldn't.”  
  
Kylo put the general’s persona back to its proper state seated in the chair at the desk.  
  
“Ren,” He said, the breathing of his chest slowing for sleep. Kylo would let him.  
  
“Go to bed. Rest,” Kylo left him with this as he disappeared from Hux’s mind. He should have felt Ren leave, but the drugs Hux had taken were relaxing him and easing the strain in his neck. Kylo could try with his thoughts to persuade the physical Hux to act, but he could not force the man’s body to stand and walk to his quarters.  
  
Hux crossed his arms and put his head down on his desk, he would sleep there tonight.

  
  


***

  


Kylo Ren would have been concerned at the sight before him if his motives had truly been for the betterment of the Order. At this point he acknowledged that on this topic, they were not.  
  
Both he and Hux stood in the main control room of Starkiller, looking out the great windows watching the planetary atmosphere tests of the new two passenger TIE fighters. The maneuverability seemed intact and the accuracy of the gunner to hit small and moving targets was improved. Kylo glanced over as much as he could in his helmet without showing movement to Hux. The man looked in perfect order and nodded along with the data reports rolling in from the officers at their monitors around them. The force user had refrained from checking in on Hux's vault the past few days. The general needed time to reset his mind and find his equilibrium again after the debacle with the stormtrooper files. It was not Kylo's goal to break him even after his actions the last time. Hux had a mind like no other, Kylo knew he would be fine, but he just needed to check.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused, delicately stepping into the waiting room of the general’s mind. Kylo stood in the black hallway facing the glass where Hux’s avatar calmly sat restored and back to normal.  
  
_Good,_ he thought as he went to approach Hux as usual, not walking with steps but moving with smooth purpose when he saw _them._  
  
Every chair on either side of the long hall had a masked Ren sitting in it, dozens of them waiting to be seen by the gatekeeper Hux who was holding them at bay. As the real Kylo entered all the rest turned to stare at the one without a mask who had just disturbed the silence. He passed through the hall and their faceless eyes turned to follow him as he went. When he reached the front desk he glanced back to look at the hoard of Ren’s starting at him and then back to Hux who sat with his usual smirk. The redhead put his finger down on the speaker button and coughed loudly which caused the army of Rens to snap their heads back to front in terrible unison.  
  
Kylo knew he should leave, now.  
  
“You,” the Hux said to the one unique Ren in front of him. “I have something for you.”  
  
Kylo was even more uneasy now. Hux unclasped the top three snaps on his jacket leisurely and reached into his inner pocket. He pulled out something green and flat, thin enough for him to pass through the opening slot in the superplexi to Ren. Hux stared up at him unblinking as he waited for the force user to take it. Just disappearing now would cause suspicion Kylo thought, so he reach down and took the green paper-like substance and looked at it. The top was blank. He flipped it over and saw the writing on it, recognizing it immediately.  
  
_‘I would enjoy doing this with Hux.’_  
  
The errant thought that had gotten away from him that first time, Hux had found it.  
  
_Hux likes information. Hux likes control._  
  
Kylo felt strangely emboldened.  
  
“If you’re so certain general, why not allow yourself?” he asked while gesturing with his head back to the Ren's all sitting silently. “Or won't just any Ren do?” Kylo smiled, eyes narrowing. Hux’s expression didn’t change, he stared back and pressed the speaker.  
  
_“Business. Hours.”_  
  
Kylo took the green paper and folded it twice, into a small square and placed it in his mouth, swallowing the evidence. After that he removed himself from the vault, he had nothing else to say after that. The knight watched the TIE fighter finish it’s flight, slightly fatigued from his mental effort. He expected the general to look startled, grim, angry, anything, but he was not. Hux looked like nothing at all had just happened as the two men stood side by side on the bridge surrounded by subordinates. 

  


***

  


Kylo Ren was more frustrated than he had ever been in his life, and it was all Hux’s fault.  
  
The resistance attack had been sudden but brief. Information about the new First Order base on ODA-03 had leaked, a fact that would need to be looked into, perhaps by Ren himself. It had been turned back relatively easily by several battalions of well trained troopers led by Phasma, however the secrecy of the new outpost was now completely compromised and had to be abandoned. There were a lot of resources that needed to be reallocated and missions re planned, all of which were undertaken by Hux himself. The man had not a single spare second of thought to spend on Ren now. Weeks passed, everyday Kylo was on Starkiller at the same time as Hux he checked, and every time the vault was crammed full of tasks needing to be completed. He couldn't even get to the front of the hall to glimpse the Hux avatar’s red hair it was so blocked with fighters and lieutenants waving schematics and planetary stability surveys. Kylo hated it. At night the regularly scheduled shut downs went off as they used to, Kylo had almost forgotten what the countdown to sleep had been before that first night when Hux had that unexpected com call.  
  
_3, 2, 1- shutdown complete._  
  
Kylo would sometimes scream at the walls of his quarters to let out his rage after watching Hux go offline without the briefest vision of them. Surrounded by the horrible sound of metal warping under the waves of his pent up energy he'd fume and pace. Hux was selfishly denying them both. He was overextending himself with work, the cheeks of his face hollowing out slightly and his eyes permanently red. Kylo liked Hux sallow and eyes tinged with fatigue, but not as far as this. Hux needed the release the force user had been giving him all these nights. Needed the disconnect, to relax his mind and let go. To be controlled, used well and then fall into deep sleep. The dark force user could give him all of that satisfaction if he'd just allow him in, if he would let himself share this secret with Ren.  
  
But he never would, it would all be game playing and _‘business hours’_ if Kylo let the general have his way.  
  
So he wouldn't let him.  
  
He had thought it was counterproductive, his new found fascination with Hux's fixation on him, but he now saw that it was necessary and best for the Order of he took this matter with Hux upon himself. Kylo would have to wait though. He'd have to wait until Hux let down his guard for one instant so he could get back in.

  


Controlling the stormtroopers had been easy. A pair had walked past him in the hall later than normal one night and that's when Kylo struck. The black demon form of Ren turned and ordered the troopers to halt which they did. He then proceeded to grasp their minds firmly, it was easy with troopers who were already looking for ways to fulfill their duty, and ordered them to go find General Hux. They would not remember who sent them, but they must speak with the general no matter what. It was late enough that this ploy would catch Hux at least somewhat unexpected and Kylo would pounce. Months of celibate waiting finally ended. He was sure Hux would return to his thoughts of Ren and his powers if he could just remind the general after this mini crisis how good it had felt.  
  
_Let me show you again,_ Kylo thought, already putting out the feelers of his mind toward Hux who was approaching his office where the troopers were waiting.  
  
The stormtroopers he had chosen were not the most articulate and stumbled over their message for the general so awkwardly Kylo almost felt he'd gone to far. Accept that it had all the desired effects as a sleep deprived Hux lost his focus as he tried to dismiss them.  
  
_If you can't remember who sent you then maybe you imagined the entire report!_  
  
Hux snapped at them and they began to leave, apologizing profusely as they went. Kylo slowed their bodies down, making the air thick and their exit excruciatingly slow. Hux rushed into his office to be alone, clutching his temples in exasperated discomfort.  
  
_What was… Maybe I should close my eyes, just a moment… one moment._  
  
But Hux would have no peace in his black leather office chair as Kylo lept into him as soon as his eyes shut and his head rested against the cushion of its high back. The low red generator lights went on but Kylo did not wait for drawers to open on their own. He breached the clear wall, past the empty desk, and reached out to fling row after row wide, scanning over them all has he went. He'd missed the visions, his mind could somehow not generate anything comparable. So many Hux's, all of them wanting him to give them what they needed. They called to him from their metal prisons-  
  
_Yes Ren, mine, my power, only you._  
  
It was music. He was soaring. It wasn't enough.  
  
The walls of the vault began to rumble, it was too many thoughts at once Kylo was unleashing and it was causing the real Hux to grab his head tightly in the chair. Kylo knew unless he stopped now Hux would know, know this wasn't just his over worked mind crashing but an intrusion by the only one capable of such a thing. Hux's abstinence had pushed the force user to his limit, he began to chant to steady himself.  
  
_You are an observer, your body is unmoving and your mind is clear-_  
  
But then he saw it. Kylo saw all Hux's lovely drawers open but one, the last stubborn drawer at the very end. Floating over to it he stared at it’s sealed black chrome edges, no light leaking out, no sounds escaping its hold. It was a citadel, a challenge. He didn't care anymore if Hux knew, he must have it.  
  
The vault began to shake wildly as Kylo exerted all his mental strength on pulling at the cabinet that was locked to him. A loud noise much like the alarm of the Finalizer began to blare and Hux clenched his teeth in reality, his body now wracked with tremors he couldn’t stop. Fear creeped into Hux as he thought he might be experiencing a seizure, that he might die and leave his master work, Starkiller, unfinished.  
  
Kylo didn't stop, he put every ounce of his being into ripping the vision free. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely as he stood in the inner room of his private quarters. Every muscle of his large body clenched tight, the metal reinforced walls rattled dangerously with his expenditure of the force. He was stealing power from all around him. In the outer rooms of his chambers and beyond into the hallway, stormtroopers and officers alike in the vicinity noticed the vacuum like feeling of the energy around them being sucked away.  
  
“Let me see it!” He yelled into the general's mind loudly like he never had before and Kylo knew- that was it.  
  
Hux growled, let guttural sounds out of his throat as he realized what this actually was. The growl turned into a slowly building yell as his body tensed and his hands descended to clench the arms of his chair.  
  
“REN!” The man accused out loud to his empty room. Kylo used Hux’s now unleashing rage and channeled it into his own. With one last heave the handle of the drawer bowed out and wrenched the entire thing free. Everything held still for one crystal moment as Kylo saw the flickering screen inside.  
  
_Oh… Of course._  
  
The vision was exactly what Kylo realized Hux would hide deepest. He’d had his fun plundering the little indulgences Hux allowed himself to formulate in his mind about the dark side user, but they were nothing compared to this. This was all the things a man like Hux would never want anyone to see. It was something he’d never even let his own mind have a glimpse of, it was there, buried, but never to be enjoyed. It was there as a reminder of weakness _never_ to succumb to.  
  
The moment of clarity for Ren ended as Hux flung himself out of the chair and hard onto his knees, eyes flying wide and fingers digging into the floor. His chest heaved with the exertion it had taken to break free from that horrible shaking.  
  
“Ren!” he demanded from the empty office, hoping his words would find the force user wherever he was.  
  
“What did you want Ren!? WHAT DID YOU SEE?!” He yelled as loud as his lungs could, but Kylo was gone. Back in the safety of his own body he was shaking but satisfied.  
  
He waited for what Hux would do now.

  


***

  


Hux was a patient man when he needed to be. You didn’t spend the best years of your life building a base for the immediate gratification. You did it for delayed, but much greater satisfaction and glory. History would remember Starkiller.  
  
Hux was confused, which he rarely was and it fueled his rage to greater heights. The only thing that ever confused him recently, when he listed the times in his mind, was Kylo Ren. What had Ren been doing to him? Was it because of the leak that caused their newest outpost to be a failure? Surely Ren didn’t think he was involved or worse, hiding something from the Order or Supreme Leader. Even with all of Ren’s personality disorders the man believed in Hux’s dedication, if not always his methods. Yes Ren’s prerogative could be a nuisance, but his value to their mission was undeniable.  
  
This assault on his mind… It had been unimaginable. His body felt weak, the aftershocks ran through his system as he paced his office trying to compose himself. It had been nothing like before when Ren had entered his thoughts. That had been a clear intrusion, and he’d realized in a moment that Ren’s powers had no subtlety or grace to them. They were blunt and forceful, effective but obvious. It was part of why he didn’t fear Ren. If the man ever turned on him he’d see it coming a starsystem away. But this… this had felt like it had originated from inside his own brain. He had been tired, distracted but then it was as if his mind itself had turned on him then transformed into Ren. What if he had underestimated his skills? That over the years of their proximity he had found a new way into Hux that he didn’t feel? Horror struck him as he put his hand up to the window of his office, arms still shaking. What if this wasn’t the first time? What if Ren had seen all the fleeting thoughts of his pre sleep mind. He felt sick. What if Ren had been there hiding in the shadows he so loved? Waiting, waiting then watching all the times he’d…  
  
Hux didn’t want to live in that world. Didn’t want to exist in a place where Ren knew he’d been imagining him of all people as he got off. Stroked himself in what he thought was solitude to what Ren’s force manipulations could do to a man not in anger, but in lust. It had been a phase of weakness he knew, but things had been going smoothly at the base until the Guavian incident. Hux put his hand to his mouth in disgust. No- not that time. He’d been furiously trying to think of stormtroopers when thoughts of Ren had taken over. He realized now that it had indeed been the force user himself inserting his presence into his mind, berating him, humiliating him. Hux punched the window and turned away from the view as he remembered not the incident, but the fact that he had slept like the dead afterwards.  
  
It had been glorious.  
  
Hux felt something tighten in his chest, it was with anger and the violation of his privacy that all his fantasies with Ren began. Ren was probably still watching him now, knowing if and when Hux left his office. He hated himself but it excited him. Ren, who could make anyone his slave if he wished was instead spending his time lurking around the general, waiting just to watch.  
  
How absurd that was.  
  
Hux had been so obsessed with hiding his preoccupation with Ren that he’d missed the control he might wield if Ren too wanted to enjoy it.  
  
Hux didn’t know how exactly to proceed, but he knew he needed to confront Ren. This type of intrusion without permission into his thoughts must not happen again. Still, Hux thought the best way to approach it might be to give Ren just enough rope to hang himself with. See how much the force user knew before he confessed to anything.

  
  


***

  


Kylo Ren waited for Hux to come for him. To confront him, to yell at him, attack him with a blaster if necessary, but none of it came. Even after revealing himself to Hux the man would not come to him. Kylo lay awake all night staring at his ceiling, wishing the general would stop his stubborn charade of acting like he didn’t want Ren. Surely Hux had to address the incident, for the insubordination of it alone. He didn’t think Hux would go to the Supreme Leader, it would show him as weak. Kylo would not let Hux ignore him like this when the general had been the one who started it all damn him!  
  
_Hux likes being stubborn. Hux likes being in command._  
  
Kylo dressed and stalked the halls of Starkiller early, intimidating his lessers made him remember just how impressive he was. To everyone except Hux apparently. The day dragged until 1600 when Kylo knew Hux had a meeting with his chief engineers. Now he planned on attending it as well.  
  
Kylo arrived early and it set all of the officers waiting for their general on edge as it always did when Ren sat in. Usually his presence in a meeting like this was at Hux’s personal request as a statement letting everyone in attendance know that they were on thin ice. Kylo enjoyed those meetings, unlike ones where he was expected to retain actual information. Hux strode in at 1558 and everyone stood to salute him as he did.  
  
“At ease,” Hux waved nonchalantly and they all sat except for Ren standing in the back of the room. Hux saw him but kept his surprise at bay. Kylo could see his aura was only a dull red and not bright with rage which made him smirk behind his helmet.  
  
“I’ve asked Lord Ren to join us today,” the general said pointedly, accentuating the _‘I’ve’_ to keep the situation under his control. Kylo nodded in agreement with him silently. Hux proceeded with the meeting mostly as planned. 

 

The officers filed out nervously as Hux dismissed them. He had made the tone of the meeting a bit more sinister due to Ren’s presence, but there was nothing wrong with a little fear as a motivator. He had a feeling the next phase of expansion would come in ahead of schedule. Hux let the door slide shut behind the last engineer without approaching it himself.  
  
“Seal door, authorization General Hux.” he said and turned to Ren who was still on the other side of the room. “You had some nerve showing up here Ren.”  
  
“I needed witnesses,” Ren laughed through his vocoder as he walked towards Hux. “You can’t ignore me now General.”  
  
“Why did you do it Ren?” Hux’s aura flamed red, no others in the room to hold it back for. Kylo thought of what to say, whether he wanted to draw this out or have it quick. He was standing right in front of Hux now.  
  
“You hide things from me General-” Hux cut him off.  
  
“You know I had nothing to do with that outpost going south. That I would never be so foolish.” Suddenly it was Ren’s anger that came back to life, Hux’s greatest skill was stoking it. How after everything could he still think this was about a _failed mission?!_  
  
Kylo wanted to shout-  
  
_I know you want me to fuck you general!_  
  
But instead he shot his black clad arm out to the side and pushed every chair in the room into an unceremonious heap at the far wall.  
  
“Is that really what you think I wanted? After all this time!?” Kylo threw out his power like a punch at Hux’s gut and forced him back the few inches to be flat against the wall. He was right on top him then almost touching but not quite as he let his invisible force lick around Hux’s neck threateningly again.  
  
“Ren, there’s cameras everywhere,” Hux warned through a slightly strained voice. Kylo pulled back a hair, that was it, the crack he had been looking for. If Hux was worried about Kylo hurting him, the cameras would be instrumental in guaranteeing Ren's court martial. Unless Hux had already puzzled out that this was not the knight’s intent and something far more damning might be recorded. He was purposely driving Ren to lash out first.  
  
“General, do you think I’d do something you wouldn’t want caught on a surveillance feed?”  
  
“Why Ren?” Hux asked more quietly. “Why watch me? Surely if you had wanted to humiliate me you could have forced me to do anything you wished.” Hux was finally getting to the truth of things, of how he saw the force user.  
  
“Your mind,” Kylo accentuated by removing the force at Hux’s neck and pressing it lightly around his skull, like how a crown would sit. “Is like none I’ve ever seen. One fleeting moment you let your guard down and I was there. I saw.” Hux’s cheeks went slightly pink and he grit his teeth.  
  
“What do you want from me Ren? Now that you’ve seen my perverted secrets?”  
  
“They were visions. You showed them to me. I didn’t steal a single secret from your past.” Kylo assured him.  
  
“There were things you couldn’t get out of my mind you wanted?” Hux needed to understand it all. Kylo had never seen him so receptive to learning about the force.  
  
“I told you. It’s a fortress.”  
  
Hux’s face relaxed.  
  
“So you’re saying of anyone you’ve met, my mind is the... strongest?”  
  
Kylo hadn’t thought about his words coming out as such a complement to the general. He’d unintentionally told him he was singular, exceptional. Kylo lost his advantage to the man again, but he didn’t mind, it would get him to where he wanted to be.  
  
“It took all my strength,” Kylo continued and Hux couldn’t help but turn up the corners of his scowl. “All of my focus and time, just to see how you thought about me.” Kylo relieved the pressure at his head and moved it down to his chest. Hux gasped lightly.  
  
“It’s juvenile… to think about the capabilities you have... used for something so gratuitous.” Hux was embarrassed, not that Ren knew, but that he was thinking of Order property used for his own gratification. Kylo knew Hux was a true believer, he’d allow him- _them-_ this indulgence.  
  
“Let me.” Ren stated.  
  
“Ren,” Hux began but even saying it aloud in an empty conference room was giving it too much weight. Hux couldn’t get the words he wanted out. Kylo pressed into his mind and said-  
  
_Think it. Think it clearly and I will hear._  
  
Hux closed his eyes but his brows knit.  
  
_I am incapable of giving Ren. You must take._  
  
It was the answer Kylo had been waiting for.  
  
_You know I can, but what if I take something you didn’t want to give?_  
  
Hux opened his eyes and tapped the side of his head.  
  
_You’ll know._  
  
Hux pushed Ren away with his hand firmly and the force user allowed him and took a step back. Hux glared but it wasn’t in anger, it was to push his last thought into Ren.  
  
_Tonight then. I’ll expect you._  
  
Of course the general would make Ren come to him, but Kylo’s gut lurched in anticipation all the same. Hux unsealed the door and walked down the hallway swiftly leaving Ren with that last order.

  
  


***

  


_2100_  
  
It was the end of business hours, or so Kylo Ren hoped anyway. Skulking up to Hux's quarters was thrilling, he'd never approached them before let alone thought of asking for entrance. There had been a droid eye, a special surveillance camera as he walked into the hallway which he fried as he passed. There was another right outside Hux’s unlabeled door which he deactivated with a second little zap. The call button was behind a secret panel, his own quarters were the same, so no uninvited visitors could ask for admittance. Kylo pressed it firmly as he focused his mind for the task ahead. Hux would not be waiting for him willing and ready, he'd have to strip off every layer with great effort before he got what he came for.  
  
Seconds passed, he sensed Hux in the outer room, most likely trying one last time to resist temptation and turn Ren away. It wasn't too late the general might have thought, but it was Kylo smiled, much too late.  
  
The door hissed open, Kylo entered into the forechamber and let the door close behind him, sealing him in before he looked for Hux. The general was there, standing on the far side of his main room at an angle to Ren, not facing him but not completely turned away either. His mouth was tight and a fist was resting on the desk that was almost the twin of the one in his office. There were no windows here, just regulation metal walls and clean floors. It was large, larger even than Ren’s own rooms, and more spartan than his office. A few dark grey wall hangings with the Hux family crest broke up the space, another tall shelf with a few crystalline liquor bottles and a small statue Kylo didn’t recognize was at the wall opposite the entrance to what he knew was Hux’s bedroom. He wondered if it had the dark sheets he’d seen before.  
  
Hux was in his full uniform, Kylo had expected nothing less.  
  
Kylo removed his helmet, the clasps releasing the only sound in the room. He lifted it off and held it at his side as he stood tall and looked at Hux unobstructed for the second time in his life. The general was too far away to study properly so Kylo strode forward. Hux looked up at the dark figure silently approaching him then, aura boiling with worry as Ren stopped at the other side of the desk and set his helmet down on it with a loud ‘thud’. They locked eyes, Hux’s face was a mask of disgust and finally the general could see the smile that brought to the dark side users face. The smile pushed Hux to action.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here Ren,” he began quietly, in disbelief that he had invited Ren to invade his personal space. Kylo turned his head slowly to look over at the doorway to Hux’s sleeping chamber and continued to smile his disarming smile. Kylo looked at it while Hux stared at him looking at it, aura flaring bright for him. Without a single word spoken Kylo had made the general’s body start to grow hot with a mix of embarrassment and desire. He could see the edge of the bed where he stood, larger than he expected for a man Hux’s size and with the black sheets he'd indeed seen before. Kylo wanted to push images into Hux’s mind of what he wanted to do to him on it, but then he realized Hux not knowing would be infinitely better.  
  
Hux turned away so his back was to the bedroom, no longer able to stand the silence. The Ren in his fantasies had always been quick at least, the waiting was excruciating.  
  
“Damn it Ren,” he spat out, shaking his head. “Tell me this is all just your way to shame me. My punishment for being caught out in my degrading thoughts.” He closed his eyes, Kylo was basking in his embarrassment and growing drunk on it. He’d remember this moment, the moment he held all the power in the room over Hux.  
  
“Say that you are satisfied with this knowledge and now you’ll leave me be.” Hux finished. As he did so his face flushed deep red, the kind of red Kylo had never seen with his own eyes before. It won him over, he would stop torturing the general now.  
  
“No, general,” Kylo finally spoke and walked deliberately but not too quickly around the edge of the desk to face Hux. They were close in height but kylo had a faint advantage and looked slightly down onto Hux’s red cheeks. He felt the heat radiating off them, live and real in front of him, ready to be taken however he wanted this time.  
  
“I know you want this, I won’t even make you ask for it because you can’t,” Hux opened his eyes and looked intently at Ren, both challenging and proving his statement. Kylo lifted a black leather gloved hand to rest on the side of the general’s face. He knew his expression looked cruel to Hux, he couldn’t change it, it was part of his nature, but it wasn’t his intent. The knight leaned in closer, their chests almost touching, Hux’s breathing sped up in anticipation.  
  
“But I’m sorry general, this isn’t going to be like those scenes you showed me.” The concern in Hux rose, Kylo continued. “For our first time together,” Hux stiffened visibly at the statement that yes, this would not be the only time Kylo expected to indulge.  
  
“I am going to have what I want.” At that Ren slid his hand down Hux’s neck, over his shoulder and down his still fully clothed side. “You might not enjoy it, or worse,” he started to put his invisible hands to work, putting slight pressure on Hux’s neck and pressing the other man’s body forward fully against his own.  
  
“You might hate that you like it.” His large hands both came to rest on Hux’s hips. They were just as narrow under his hands in real life as he had hoped. The beating of Hux’s heart pounded louder now they were chest to chest and he could feel it. Kylo paused a moment to take it in with his true eyes and felt with his physical body so long gone untouched. Hux continued to look back at Ren, unwilling to advert his gaze first. Kylo felt like he was seeing the man in full color for the first time, not white on black but red. Aura red, hair red, blood quickening under his skin red. He didn’t want to be by the sterile desk any more, he wanted as many closed doors as possible between them and the rest of the base. Hux’s body was poised as if ready to fight but his mind was yelling into Ren now.  
  
_Take take take._ Hux needed to turn his mind off, put that damn vault guard to sleep before he could find any real pleasure in this. Kylo knew how to achieve that.  
  
He slowly, firmly, used his power to envelope the general and lift him off the ground, booted feet twitching slightly to find it again as pressure was suddenly all over his body. It held him up and pressed on his lungs making it harder to breathe, but that was where he finally began to relax. Hux let out a sigh as his body was moved through the air of the room, all his control taken from him he was free to let go of himself. Kylo followed Hux’s floating form, arm out in front of him to keep the man steady. They passed into the bedroom and with a twist of his palm Kylo set Hux down on the edge of the dark sheets. With a wave of his hand Ren closed the door shut behind them,  
  
“Ren,” Hux said as he caught his breath. He obviously liked feeling Ren’s power after all the time he’d spent thinking about it. Kylo walked up to stand between his slightly askew knees and treated him to another session of invisible hands holding him down, pushing his back to the bed, arms spread, unable to sit up as the force pressed unreal thumbs to his windpipe. Seeing Hux on the bed like this, gasping for air, would have satisfied in the past, but not this time.  
  
“I know this is what you like general,” Kylo taunted lightly from where he looked down on the man, eyes closed and usually tight lips parted. “And I will give you it for as long as you want another time, but for now,” he removed all his power from touching Hux’s body abruptly. The general's eyes went wide at the loss.  
  
“But- I thought,” Hux began but was hauled up roughly by Kylo’s strong arms as he leaned in and lifted him back to sitting upright. Kylo let loose one of his annoyances at Hux’s usual fantasies.  
  
“You never had my body in your mind. It was always removed, replaced with my power.”  
  
Kylo said threateningly, glaring down. Hux was genuinely shocked, he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
“Were you never curious? Did you never think of me as an actual man?” It came out harsher than maybe Kylo meant, or just as he intended to show Hux his displeasure with him. Hux’s eyebrows came together but his mind seemed clear, he wasn’t fabricating an answer, he was surprised that he had to explain.  
  
“I thought you were some kind of monk. That your body was something you’d never use in this way.” Kylo had not been expecting that, though now he admitted it did seem obvious from what Hux knew of him.  
  
_We don't really know each other all that well, do we?_ Kylo realized sadly. But Hux also knew him better than anyone else still alive knew him, so there was that.  
  
An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.  
  
“I’m flattered general,” Kylo smiled again, “but I live by a different code then my flawed former teachers.” Ren then began the process of removing his many layers of black clothing. He stripped off his daily armor piece by piece, stiff cowl first, then belt, over tunic then the shorter tunic underneath which left him in his sleeves and pants. His strong arms were encased in tight fitted, pleated fabric that went from over the back of his large hands to connect behind at his shoulder blades, leaving his wide chest and torso exposed. Leather pants, also tight and pleated in stiff rows in places rode low on his hips before going down into his boots. Kylo was much broader than Hux and more muscled. Hux was enraptured by the sight, he tried to hide it by keeping his mouth in a small frown, but the bobbing of his heavily swallowing adam’s apple gave his enjoyment away. This was not something he had expected to see. Kylo stood and waited for Hux to appraise him, proving beyond a doubt he was not old and deformed.  
  
“Your,” Hux paused, shooting his light eyes to meet Ren’s dark ones. “Uniform makes no sense by any regulation standards.”  
  
Kylo laughed harder than he could remember. It shook his body and made the muscles in his stomach ripple in a way that sent Hux's eyes back down. He reached out tentatively to touch the hard surface of Ren's abdominals with his hands. Kylo couldn't help but edge around his mind as the general ran over the planes of his body, looking for feedback. He saw that the proportions of his figure had always confused Hux. He was tall, but the helmet he wore protruded out so far in front of where his face was and the cowl wrapped up around his shoulders made it seem like the man was never standing up straight. Like he was always hunching forward, caving in on whoever was in front of him. His wide belt seemed to put his waist too high, chest from the many layers of fabric too bulky, and the way his garments went all the way to the floor the true origin of his legs could never be calculated. As Hux's hands reach up to spread over Ren's chest he went from observation to approval. The dark force user was better proportioned than he had expected. Kylo heard the word-  
  
_Shredded  
_  
And it pleased him. Hux bit his lip slightly as he trailed a forefinger from Ren's clavicle down the center of his chest ending right at the hem of his pants.  
  
_Hux likes men.  
_  
Now that he had Hux's attention where it belonged he reach out his still gloved hands and instructed.  
  
“Remove them.”  
  
Hux did so without comment, eyes still lingering on that torso as he threw the gloves one at a time to the floor. Hands free now Ren undid the front of his pants but let them continue to cling to his hips, just exposing the trail of dark hair leading down to his groin. With a little awkward effort he lifted his arms and shifted his tight sleeves off inch by inch, body undulating as his muscles flexed for Hux to enjoy as he did so. The material hit the floor with a thwack and Kylo thought of making Hux tell him out loud how much he enjoyed his training hardened body, but he no longer wanted to waste the time. A slight bulge was already apparent in the general’s trousers.  
  
“Should I undress you or would you prefer to do it yourself?” Kylo asked. He saw Hux's aura darken at that.  
  
_Hux likes uniforms._  
  
But for this encounter it was a non negotiable for Kylo. He didn't wait for a vocal answer but stepped again between Hux's knees and began to undo his jacket. He'd never felt a First Order uniform before. He liked it. It was slightly ribbed in texture and felt expensive, it made him think about how he’d always found Hux expensive, not luxurious but a man assembled of parts at the highest quality. The hidden clasps of the jacket came undone with minimal effort, no fumbling with inefficient buttons. Hux tensed but allowed Ren to continue, undoing his belt, removing the jacket entirely and untucking his grey undershirt to be lifted off as well. Kylo leaned over him, Hux went back on his elbows as the other man opened and firmly pulled off his first order flared breaches and undergarments. Ren kneeled as he pulled them all the way down and removed Hux's and his own tall black boots while he was there. The pile of their clothing had grown large on the floor, tangled together in a chaotic mess Kylo wanted their owners to soon be in as well. He stood, Hux was gloriously naked on the bed before him, his head turned to the side unable to look at Ren as the man studied him completely exposed. The general’s skin was white, it had a kind of translucence that only came from a lifetime of avoiding the sun, but Kylo knew from experience with Hux’s face that when his blood began to race his skin would show the red beneath his cool exterior. His chest had a slight flush to it already and there was a smattering of freckles and hair apart from his head. Ren was a much hairier man comparatively, even the fire red hair at Hux's groin was moderate, framing his already swelling cock nicely. It was long and slender, just like the man himself. Ren hadn't thought he’d want it in his mouth this time, but now that he saw it he did. He wanted his mouth everywhere, he wanted Hux to want it.  
  
“I enjoy your body Hux,” Kylo began and used the general's name for the first time. It felt good passing his lips. “I know you laid here, touching yourself. Thinking about me. The fact I could never truly see you angered me.”  
  
“Good,” Hux glared at him fiercely now. Ren was making him squirm too much under his scrutiny, taking advantage of what he'd admitted to him earlier. He yelled with his mind again-  
  
_Damn it Ren just take already!_  
  
Kylo smirked as he climbed on the bed, his large body looming over Hux as he supported himself on one arm. Kylo felt Hux’s breath on his face they were so close now. He didn't mean to torture Hux so shamelessly with his delaying, he just wanted to remember it all clearly for afterwards.  
  
Kylo reached with his other hand behind Hux's head and brought their mouths together. Hux’s lips and hair were soft. It didn't take long for the general's hands to fly into Ren’s dark hair he’d obviously been dying to feel in reality. Kylo liked Hux’s hands on his scalp, possessively holding him as they kissed. Wet groans started to come from them both as tongues became involved, sliding together, demanding contact. Kylo had never kissed like this before, so after initiating he let Hux take over, waiting for the little bits of feedback he might not realize he was sending the force user.  
  
_Yes there, more, lower your hips already Ren!_  
  
Their legs were already intertwined so Kylo lowered himself the rest of the way to grind down on Hux. His pants were still somewhat on and leather met Hux’s dick instead of skin which was unacceptable. Hux broke their mouths apart so he could look down to push at Ren’s pants, getting a glimpse at the hulking force users dick in the process. Kylo moved his mouth to Hux’s neck, tongue hot on his pulse point as he wiggled out of his tight pants and kicked them off the bed. Hux’s hand was on his freed cock now and the response was positive. Kylo had the length and girth Hux had been hoping for, and it only grew as his hand ran up and down it firmly.  
  
_It's actually this big..._  
  
Kylo hummed with satisfaction and continued to work on Hux's neck, the neck that had fixated him in meetings warm and pulsing against his lips now. Their chests met and rubbed together as Kylo's free hand ran down Hux's side. Thighs slid against each other and Hux's erection grew to hit where his own hand was still stroking Ren's dick. As the friction increased Kylo realized he needed to pull back before they both came from just this. He was already so close to getting that last drawer.  
  
Hux fully naked beneath him with all his lovely skin pressed against his was halfway there.  
  
Kylo sat up and quickly rearranged himself to kneel between Hux's spread legs. He pulled a thigh up and began to kiss his way down it, his nose leading ahead of his mouth inching down towards where he assumed Hux knew this was all heading. He pushed up Hux's hips for a better angle, but as his tongue began to dart out there was a sharp-  
  
_Don't you dare put your tongue there!_  
  
It was a clear refusal and Kylo stopped as he said he would. Instead he sat back up and raised both of Hux's thighs around him, running his hands along them from where the skin was soft up to his knees which were bony and hard. How long had it been since he felt another's skin with his bare hands? Even when he had in the past it always had been spontaneous, never planned for like this with Hux. The skin of his legs was smooth and almost hairless, it felt precious under his saber callused fingers. Kylo resumed kissing Hux's thighs, going from one to the other as the general relaxed and stared openly at Ren's cock, fully erect and standing tall where he kneeled. The heat of Hux's body, the smell of arousal and those thin fingers on his dick had brought it to life as it never had watching Hux from across the ship. This was real and his body was thankfully responding properly after a long period of hibernation.  
  
Kylo tilted Hux’s hips up again, revealing that hidden spot and Ren licked his lips in appreciation. He whipped the small vile of lubricant he'd brought from his garments abandoned on the floor towards his hand with the force. It floated in the air and Ren made sure it was up high enough so Hux could watch it open and tip itself down to pour slowly over his fingers. Kylo moved them together slightly before running them down and around Hux's entrance, teasing and slicking it without entering. The pink pucker began to relax as Kylo added more lubricant and rolled his thumb over it. It began to gape slightly in anticipation as Kylo continued to give it his full attention, forefinger now slipping in easily. He glanced at Hux's face quickly, the man’s eyes closed and his breathing became labored but steady. Kylo's second finger went in with minimal effort, his paced slow and continually adding more liquid from the vile to ease his way, other hand never leaving where it held Hux's thigh up and open for him. He reached his mind out to feel for where he could not see, searching for the gland he knew was there. The pad of his fingers found it, they slid along it on their pull out of Hux, then hit it again, rubbing little circles around it on the way back in. A hissing sound ripped from Hux's mouth as Ren continued stimulating that small spot, the pleasure it created almost too much too fast to enjoy. Kylo didn't care, he kept his torturing assault of it slow as he bent down to take Hux's cock in his mouth. Just the head at first, sucking lightly in time with his fingers before lowering down slightly. Without either hand to help he was only able to go so far, his throat untrained at this and fighting him, so instead he used his tongue, alternating sucking and licking down to the base where it disappeared into Hux's red hair. Even a man as restrained as the general couldn't stay silent under this double assault. Ragged short moans began to leave his throat, growing as Kylo plunged his two fingers all the way in and curled up to massage the mass of nerve endings inside him. Kylo felt he could make the general come from this if he wanted, and he truly didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue to work him mercilessly slow, until he was able to swallow the man whole, cock deep in the back of his throat without gagging. Kylo forced himself to remove his fingers and mouth and Hux groaned as they left. Kylo rubbed the sides of the general’s thighs again to re focus. He thought of the last drawer to steady himself.  
  
“Hux,” Kylo sighed and sat up higher on his knees. He wasn’t one himself for this kind of exhibitionism, but he needed Hux to see, to spur the man’s fantasies on for next time. The lube bottle that had fallen to the side of the bed rose up again. Kylo let it turn and cover his cock now, his hand spreading the lube evenly as Hux’s eyes came back to it. The knight stared Hux down as he brought his erection back to life, thick and twitching. Reaching his other hand up quickly to push some of the hair out of his face he was sure his own cheeks were flushed now, his lips reddened and moist from their recent work and he wanted Hux to remember his face like this. He breathed heavily as he continued to work his cock to its fullest, sliding his hand down over his chest and tight torso before landing back to hold the general's leg. Hux couldn't help but wet his lips looking at the display put before him, his own dick leaking and slick from Ren’s mouth against his stomach. It was all much messier than Hux usually liked, but Kylo had been right about one thing, he hated that he was eagerly awaiting what was about to be done to him.  
  
_Fuck me Ren._  
  
Hux thought hard at him. Kylo leaned in and pressed the tip of his dick to Hux’s expecting entrance. As it pushed in the general’s eyes squinted shut, the head eased inside slickly and Kylo paused to give him time to adjust to it. Hux grew impatient with Ren’s pace.  
  
“All of it Ren!” he commanded and Kylo slammed his hips to make it so. Hux’s mouth dropped open and his muscles clenched around Ren’s fully seated cock. It was hot and delicious inside the general, it felt so good Kylo swore he'd never been so hard in his life. His cock deep within Hux anchored him as Kylo hauled him up so he was sitting upright in the force user's lap, impaled on Ren’s huge dick and held steady.  
  
“Ren, not like this, not-” Hux gasped before Ren moved the man’s unresisting arms with the force to encircle his neck, making him hold on as he began to thrust up, Hux’s lithe form bouncing up and down with each one. Hux knew now there was no point in fighting, this was what Ren had been after the whole time- the general’s face, flushed and panting unable to hide from Ren’s sight right in front of him. Breathy low moans huffed out of his open mouth as Kylo fucked him roughly. Embarrassment and lust swirled together as Hux was powerless to adjust the pace, Ren plunged into him as he liked and Hux was unable to do anything but wrap his legs around his waist and ride him.  
  
This was the drawer Kylo had stolen from him. This intimacy, no uniforms, no fucking from behind unable to see his general’s face, this was what he’d craved. In the vision in Hux’s mind they had been on a planet somewhere. The bed was white and sunlight shone in through gauzy windows as Hux clung to him. All of their skin touched and Kylo was finally the one pleasuring the general, not his powers.  
  
_Damn you Ren, damn you Ren!_  
  
Hux thought but grew close to coming as he did so. His arms around the force user grew suffocatingly tight, enough to stop a lesser man but Kylo relished it and drove into him faster.  
  
_Yes Hux, embrace it, allow yourself._  
  
Kylo answered back and Hux pulled fistfuls of his dark hair hard as he came, his come covering both of their stomachs where Hux’s cock was pressed between them. Hux’s eyes which had been shut tight opened wide as he bared his teeth and let a deep groan escape into the air between them. Kylo paused his thrusts to feel Hux’s orgasm flow into him and it was bright, yellow-orange fire engulfing him. He’d felt nothing like it, so much stored up energy spilling free. Kylo chased it as it faded, throwing Hux’s back to the bed and pushing one of his long legs up high to rest over Ren’s shoulder as he fucked him hard, punishing and frantic towards his own finish. He cried out shamefully loud as he milked the last of that fire from Hux and came, shooting his load deep inside of the other man. Over sensitized and over stimulated Hux blinked his eyes quickly, trying to regain a sense of himself and what had just happened as he felt Kylo’s cock shudder, emptying itself in him. Ren refused to pull out as he lay on top of Hux, mouth panting where it lay open on his collarbone. After a few moment Kylo remembered how heavy he was and pulled out, hating to leave the warmth of being sheathed inside Hux but rolling onto his side so he could watch his general’s breathing slow. He stayed close, waiting for Hux to say something to him after what they had just done.  
  
Hux lifted his hand to smooth back his wrecked hair as much has he could, strands had flown everywhere as Kylo had maneuvered him all over the mattress. He recomposed himself as he looked over at Ren.  
  
“So that was what you were looking for in my mind?” Hux asked, face still flush.  
  
Kylo was worried he’d be told to get his things and get out rather abruptly, so he was glad for the question and the sense that Hux was pleased with how things had gone.  
  
“I wanted to give you what you’d never allow yourself to ask for,” Kylo replied. Hux snorted.  
  
“It’s always going to be dramatic with you isn’t it?” Hux looked at him with a smirk.  
  
“Because you’ll always be fighting me,” Kylo grinned back.  
  
Hux turned his whole body to face Kylo, the dark magic user he’d never wanted to admit he found fascinating. He leaned in close to that wide mouth that had just pleased him so well, and his hand moved almost of its own free will to touch Kylo’s ruffled mass of hair.  
  
“Ren…” Hux began. “I want you to lick your come out of my arsehole.” He whispered into Kylo’s ear. Kylo showed no fatigue in sitting up and going down between his general’s thighs which spread for him again, tongue running along his teeth as he went.  
  
There hadn’t been a drawer for this.

  
  


*****

  


Hux was still getting his breathing under control when he put his left arm behind his head to prop it up so he could get the best view of the glorious sight before him. Kylo Ren, the most powerful force user in the galaxy, had his head between his legs and was readily licking his asshole. Hux smiled lazily, his right leg thrown over Ren’s shoulder while the other splayed out and hung over the side of the bed they had just made a complete mess of. Even though he had just come harder than he could remember in a very, very long time, it was a wonderful come down to have Ren’s tongue lapping at his still sensitive hole. He felt his dick give the slightest twitch- yes, quite pleasurable indeed. Hux closed his eyes and sighed as he let Ren go about his work.  
  
It had been quite true, as Ren had seen while he had been probing at his mind, that Hux had never let anyone eat his ass before. The thought of it had never appealed to him in the slightest, but he had been surprised that even though he’d given Ren control over his body, the force user had felt that Hux did not want him too, so he didn’t. Ren was so accustomed to seeing into people’s minds he hadn’t noticed, probably due to all of the blood in his body being in his cock, deep inside of Hux, that at the height of their encounter their minds had started to mix together. Hux had felt it, he could see back, like a muffled conversation between them where for the first time he could peer into what Ren was thinking. Hux saw his mind as black hallway after black hallway lit by blue lights. Feelings rushed out at him, after blind lust came rage and then loneliness. Hux heard as if a voice was saying out loud-  
  
_Something of my own. Only for me, meant for me._  
  
If this was an unexpected benefit to having Kylo Ren in his bed, then he was going to keep it to himself as long as seemed prudent. Hux’s mental guard was very much awake again and was placing this realization in a lock box. A trap door to a sunken set of stairs appeared and his sentinel descended them, taking the box into deep storage for safekeeping.  
  
Hux gasped loudly as he was brought back to the present. Ren had almost finished but plunged his tongue one last time into Hux’s quivering orifice, not to let one drop escape him. It was a test. Hux smirked and let his mouth pant out a _Ren_ in enjoyment. Let Kylo think he was doing him a favor, allowing him this privilege where in reality Hux knew, he could ask him for anything and the knight would give it.  
  
_Ren likes instructions. Ren likes orders._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting on some pretty well trod Kylux tropes here- force choking, Hux unable to be vulnerable, Ren getting all up in Hux's head with out permission, etc. But they are themes I really enjoy. This whole thing started because I wanted to write about what Hux's MIND PALACE might look like to someone with Ren's powers  
> I WANT them to be in evil space love but I also wanted-  
> 1- Them to act like grown ass men who are NOT good guys (I love me some fluff but I'm a bit fluffed out at the moment)  
> 2- Have a version of their relationship with a sexual element (but not hate fucking) and being actually interested yet confused by the other, but still fit in with their behavior on screen in TFA.  
> And YES I did sneak a Radar Technician Matt reference in there because I do what I want~  
> This fic is also an exercise in working on my descriptive writing, trying to flesh out a picture of places and situations with words.  
> EDIT- Hey I think this survived TLJ pretty darn well!  
> I spend most of my time drawing the homoerotic nautical webcomic 'Ship Jumper' look it up!


End file.
